I Have Never
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: The glee club celebrate their win with a game of I Have Never, which leads to a new romance for Puck and Kurt. FLUFF :


**Just a quick and random fic I decided to write, because I've been computer-less for at least a MONTH ! And now I need some PucKurt 3 **

The glee club were sitting in Kurt's basement laughing and drinking. It was the night after Sectionals and they were celebrating their victory. Everyone had had a bit to drink.

"Let's play a game." Puck said, his eyes sparkling.

"No!" Finn, Matt and Mike all cried at once.

"Why?" Puck asked, hurt.

"We remember the last time you wanted to 'play a game'." Finn scowled.

Puck grinned. "Wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad! We ended up tied to street lamps half naked whilst you made out with some hot cheerleader!" Mike exclaimed frowning at the memory.

The glee club giggled at that. _"Man, Kurt looks cute when he giggles." _Puck thought to himself. The club looked at Kurt, then to Puck, then at each other smiling. It seemed they were the only two who didn't realise they were in love.

"What do you want to play, Noah?" Kurt asked sweetly, still oblivious to the smiling glee members beside him.

"Erm...I Have Never?" He suggested.

"Sounds good Noah, let's start." Rachel said grabbing a new bottle of alcohol.

"My name is Puck, Rachel, Puck." Puck told her scowling.

"You let Kurt call you Noah." She grinned.

Puck blushed along with Kurt. "Yeah, well, Kurt's allowed." He muttered.

"Err, let's play." Kurt said grabbing the bottle from Rachel. "I'll start. I have never...kissed a girl." He exclaimed.

Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie and surprisingly Santana and Brittany all drank. The game continued for a while until they were onto their second bottle.

It was Finn's turn and just as he was about to say I Have Never not been scared of Sue Sylvester, he got an evil gleam in his eye. "I Have Never wanked over someone in this room." He grinned as the club looked at each other.

Slowly, Puck and Kurt raised their glasses and took a drink. "Come on boys, who was it?" Finn grinned at them.

"That's not part of the game!" Kurt exclaimed as Puck nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Finn paused for a moment. "So, Truth or Dare anyone?" He asked laughing.

The club grinned again as Puck and Kurt's horrified expressions. "Sure, let's play." They all said.

"No, no, no, no!" Kurt and Puck cried.

"Come on boys, please?" Tina asked.

The boys sat back scowling. They weren't gonna win. "Kay." They mumbled. Puck patted Kurt on the back and he smiled at him lightly.

"I'll start." Matt told everyone. He pretended to think. "So Puck, Truth or Dare?" He grinned as Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dare." Puck said sticking his tongue out, thinking he'd beaten Matt.

"Okay, you have to kiss the person you wanked over." Matt told him triumphantly, grinning.

Puck's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

"Then you have to tell us who you wanked over." Satana said evilly.

Puck sat there in disbelief. "And if I refuse both..?"

"We tell the whole school about your harmonica lessons." Finn laughed.

"You play harmonica?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I been taking lessons for about a year now." Puck replied blushing.

"Cool! You wanna show me sometime?" Kurt asked.

"Um, sure." Puck agreed, smiling in surprise.

"Come on Puckerman, Truth Or Dare?" Rachel said impatiently.

Puck looked at the floor. He took a deep breath. "Dare." He said simply as he grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The glee club looked at them with expressions of amusement. The boys broke apart breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes. "Y..y...you wanked over _me_?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Puck smirked. "More than once actually."

Kurt looked at him, his mouth open slightly.

"So, um, Kurt. Who did you wank over?" Mercedes asked gently.

Kurt's cheeks turned pink. "Noah." Noah smiled gently and kissed Kurt again gently, earning an 'aww they're adorable' from the girls.

"Um, would you like to, um, go out with me friday?" Puck asked not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I'd love to." Kurt replied his eyes sparkling. They were so close.

Finn coughed. "Ahem, kiss him again, ahem." Kurt and Puck looked at him with raised eyebrows but started to kiss again adding tongue.

Everyone started to wolf whistle as Puck leant back so he was lying on the floor with Kurt on top of him.

The door opened. "Hey, what's all the noise about..oh my God, Kurt!" Burt Hummel had chosen that moment to walk into Kurt's room, to see what all the noise was about. The glee club shutup instantly looking worried for the boys. Puck in particular.

Kurt and Puck had sat up but Kurt was still sitting in Puck's lap, his legs around his waist. They looked horrified.

"D..d..dad? Erm...I can explain...Noah was just..."Kurt mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Care you get off my son?" It wasn't a question and Puck didn't think this was the right time to mention Kurt was actually on top of him. Kurt untangled himself from Puck. Burt strode over to Puck and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Name." He said.

"Noah Puckerman, sir." Puck told him shaking. The club were looking in astonishment to see the resident badass shaking in front of Kurt's dad. Then they saw Kurt's dad. He was a scary guy.

"Why were you kissing my son? Are you gay? Is he just an experiment to you?" Burt demanded answers.

Puck's eyes widened. "No! I...I really like him. I'm not exactly gay...well I guess I'm gay for Kurt but.." Puck was babbling nervously.

"Do you want to get into his pants?" Burt asked fiercely.

"Yes." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and the club face-palmed. "I mean, no! I mean, that's not the reason I like him!" Puck tried desperately.

Burt frowned. He looked Puck up and down. "He makes you happy?" Burt asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"Break his heart, I'll break your face. You got it Mohawk?" Burt told him.

"Got it." Puck swallowed.

"Good." Burt made for the door. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him. "Bring your boyfriend for dinner tomorrow night." And with that Burt left the room leaving the Gleeks to their party.

"So I guess this means you two are a proper couple." Tina told them smiling.

Puck put an arm around Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"About bloody time!" Finn grumbled. The club laughed.

"Well it's late, I'm gonna be off." Mercedes said.

"Yeah same." The rest of them agreed. "Hey Mohawk?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yep?"

"Mr Hummel wont be the only one breaking your face if you hurt my boy, you got it?"

"Um, yeah." Puck looked down.

"She's right Puckerman. Kurt's gonna be my brother soon, and you may be my best friend but I wouldn't hesitating punching you in the face if you were to hurt him." Finn added seriously.

The Gleeks murmured their agreement.

"Guys, guys. I have no intention of breaking Kurt's heart. I know I've messed up in the past." Puck looked at Quinn and she gave him a reassuring smile. "But this is the real deal now, Kurt, I think I love you." He told them. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he kissed Puck gently on the lips.

"I think I love you too Noah."

Finn smiled. "Good, just so we're clear. See ya later guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Kurt looks as though he's gonna pass out anyway." He said laughing, leaving with the rest of the Gleeks.

Everyone was unaware Burt Hummel had heard Puck's speech and was smiling in approval behind the door. He came down once everyone bar Puck and Kurt had left.

"Oh hey Mr Hummel, Kurt passed out so I was putting him to bed but I can, err, I can leave if you want." Puck stammered.

"No, that's okay. Finish what your doing and I can show you out." Burt told him. Puck smiled and tucked Kurt in.

He got up to leave as Kurt grabbed his arm. "Noah...want..stay." Kurt murmured in his sleep.

Puck looked to Mr Hummel for his acceptance. Burt nodded as Puck slid gently into bed with Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt snuggled into his embrace. Burt smiled as he couldn't remember the last time his son looked that happy.

"If I come down in the morning to find you have had sex, there will be trouble Mohawk." Burt warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr Hummel." Puck sighed sleepily.

"Night Puck."

"Night Mr Hummel."

**So, what do you think? Second Glee fic that isn't a song :) Review please :)**


End file.
